


Fefrezi is a good ship and deserves your attention

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, FefReziweek2k17, Femslash, Fluff, they're cute and gay you guys I don't have a lot to say abt this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: My contributions to FefReziweek2k17!





	1. Day One: On a Date!

Feferi’s arrivals were not often unexpected, but whenever they were Terezi knew she was in for a treat.

“Little tree gill! Little tree gill! Let down your hair!” Feferi called up from where she stood at the base of Terezi’s treehive. She leaned out the window and took a good sniff, but Feferi’s form was still too small to make out from their distance.

“I can’t! My hair’s too short!” she called back, leaning her elbows on the windowsill. 

“Then let drown somefin else!” Feferi called up happily. Terezi was getting pretty good at distinguishing between “genuinely happy to be doing the thing she’s doing” Feferi voice and “run of the mill positive energy” Feferi voice.

Terezi sent down her lift, and then stuffed scalemates into the netting until she was certain they could counteract the seadweller weight of her matesprit. Terezi no longer underestimated the incredible weight of Feferi’s dense, compact muscle mass. She pushed the netting off the sill and Feferi was hoisted up to the top of the pulley, grinning wide. 

Now that she was closer, Terezi could plainly smell her gossamer dress, the teal jewels set in gold casing, and the picnic basket slung over one well-muscled arm.

“Why hello miss raspberry gummies!” Terezi greeted, not moving from her pose leaning against the window sill. 

“Why shello miss blue raspberry slushie!” Feferi greeted in return, giggling.

“Have you brought a treat to feed the mighty dragon?” Terezi asked, sniffing at the basket in hopes of figuring out what Feferi had in there. Feferi shifted so her body blocked the scent, the fuschia and purple patterns with teal and gold pinpricks and wires smelling far more delectable on her than they ever did on Terezi’s walls or papers.

“Perhaps the mighty dragonfish will have to let me in and find out!”

Terezi laughed and then extended a hand, helping Feferi into her hive. The two clicked horns briefly, a habitual, familiar gesture of warm affection. Then Terezi helped Feferi with the billowing blanket she’d packed along, colors bright and cheery and tasty, and the two heaped a computerized rainbow’s worth of scalemates onto the fabric before settling in together and laying out the foodstuffs Feferi had brought between them.

All of the food was brightly colored _and_ high quality- except for the red delicious apples that were honestly only there for decoration. No one in their right mind actually ate those, Terezi just liked to lick the skins. As for the foods Feferi had brought that _were_ to be eaten, ripe, plump strawberries- already with their stems cut off- sat piled in a bowl that Feferi removed the lid of. Blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries had been jumbled together in a heap, and a few stray clementines got rooted out of the bottom of the basket. Fresh lettuce with firm tomato slices, carrots, peas, edamame, and red onions was in the largest bowl, and Terezi swiped the entire bag of croutons. She liked the way they crunched. It was hard to make meat colorful, so Feferi just had white cubes of cluckbeast they could put in their salad, along with shredded cheddar, but Terezi was honestly so delighted by the variety of good-smelling vegetation that she couldn’t really care about the simplicity of the meat selection. Besides, the paleness added nice little pockets of nothingness amongst the colors.

“You spoil me,” Terezi teased, popping a particularly pink looking raspberry into her mouth.

“Who, me?” Feferi asked, batting her pretty eyelashes.

Terezi leaned across the food and kissed Feferi’s cheek. “You do. You’re really too sweet.” Terezi grinned and then gave her face a lick. “Sweet enough to eat!”

“Terezi!” Feferi protested with a laugh, shoving her matesprit’s face- and more importantly, tongue- away from her own.

“Mmmmm, fishfood!”

“You’re shelly,” Feferi said simply, then took the offensive and swung in to kiss Terezi’s lips, successfully leaving her favorite up-and-coming legislacerator wordless.


	2. Fun at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch this time!

Terezi had it all planned out, absolutely foolproof. Her fishmesis was going to feel confident- on her own turf, anyone would be. But Terezi only wanted her to feel that the ball was in her court. In reality, it was Terezi that would have the upper hand.

Feferi rose out of the water, and Terezi knew she probably smelled as beautiful as the stars, but ha! Terezi would not be starstruck tonight! She had moonblock on, both to protect her skin from light burns on the beach and to muffle her nose juuuuust enough to blur Feferi’s gorgeous figure! Even so, Terezi cast her a grin and cackled.

“Hey there fishface!” she hollered, “Thought you might back down!”

Feferi flipped her hair over her shoulder, making a wet splat noise as it hit her back. Sand stuck to her wet feet and ankles, blurring the grey of her skin to a pleasant smelling, warm yellowy scent. Like corn muffins fresh out of the pyrohull. 

Feferi threw her head back and laughed, sharp and self-assured. “As if!” She sauntered up close to Terezi, grinning with all her fishy fangs, and asked, “So water these supporpoisely amaaaazing plans you have for us tonight?”

Terezi held up the beach roundcircle and spun it on her finger. “Me, kicking your ass into next week with an inflatable sport poundsphere.”

“Arrogant arrogant!” Feferi tutted with a waggle of her finger, pouting (she might have thought she looked stern) briefly before brightening again. “Though I’d pike to sea you try!”

Terezi and Feferi played for many volleys, each keeping meticulous count of the score. Neither managed to get more than a two point lead on the other. While Feferi was utterly superior in terms of raw strength, Terezi was phenomenal at making feints and detecting Feferi’s feints. 

Eventually the two came to the begrudgingly mutual agreement of needing to take a break and drink something. Neither one actually said she needed a break, that would mean losing, but they both wandered off their makeshift court together and pulled drinks from Terezi’s cooler. Terezi waited for Feferi to open a can of Tab, selected specifically to appeal to her kismesis’s tastes, and cackled when she got a facefull of soda.

“Oh, we’ve been here for ages! How'd you manage to keep them shaken this long?” Feferi asked, appalled, brown liquid glistening on her powerful muscles and making her smell tastier than a twelfth perigee’s gobblefowl in gravy. She looked around accusingly, searching for Terezi’s accomplice. 

“I have my ways,” Terezi said, opening her can as well, pointing it at Feferi. She got hit with another blast of soda and then it was on. The two pelted each other with Tab and laughed uproariously, chasing each other down the beach, and finally they had to stop, panting, when the Tab ran out.

“I also brought water bottles,” Terezi mentioned, and Feferi laughed.

“You planned this.”

“A legislacerator never goes anywhere unprepared!”

They drank deeply from the chilled water and then Feferi whipped Terezi with a toss of her hair. 

“I'm sticky as shell,” Feferi said simply, “I'm gonna go wash off.”

“Me too,” Terezi said, licking at the back of her hands and her forearms.

Feferi turned and waltzed backwards into the waves. “Careful little land dweller. There are sea dwellers out and aboat.” She grinned viciously. “They might try to drag you down.”

“I'm sure I'll find a way to handle it,” Terezi countered, also grinning, picking up her pace a little so she could walk with her face very close to Feferi’s.

“Oh you're shore are you?” Feferi asked, arching an eyebrow but never displacing her grin.

Terezi tossed her horns, just a little, just enough of a threat of clashing, headbutting, aggressing. “Very sure.”

Terezi then lunged and kissed Feferi, tossing the two of them down into the waves. Terezi was on top, and Feferi was the swimmer, which meant it was Feferi’s job to keep their heads above water. Unless she wanted to back down, of course.

The beach and sea might have been Feferi’s turf, but Terezi felt pretty victorious just then, enjoying the taste of skin and salt.


	3. Godtiers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flush again, and they're ready for a fight!


	4. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale this time! It's... halfway a humanstuck AU? But like, only in part.

Feferi pet Terezi’s hair, humming quietly. Terezi jerked again, panting and sweating.

“Is it always this bad?” Terezi asked, unsure, now, of her decision.

“No, not at all. Just the first time. Pain begets beauty and all that crap.” Feferi scratched lightly at Terezi’s scalp, her strawberry hair parting easily beneath Feferi’s fingers. 

“Ha. Beauty. I was thinking more badass.” Terezi lurched again, making a noise as though she was going to vomit.

“Well, why can't we be both beauties AND beasts?” Feferi asked, and was rewarded with a small chuckle. 

“Fair point,” Terezi said, scratching at the bite mark on her shoulder. “You are.”

Feferi grinned, brown eyes shifting to yellow. Terezi gasped and was reminded, that was what this was for. Just a few hours of pain and then she'd get to do that. Get to be a wolf. A member of a Pack, with people who she was internally wired to care about and be cared for by. Feferi, a near goddess in Terezi’s eyes since they'd had biology together in freshman year of high school, was leading her to becoming a werewolf.

Terezi grit her teeth as another wave of pain shook her whole body, stretching out her skin, her bones, making herself something different, shifting into something new. If regular human ladies could go through childbirth, Terezi could go through this.

The marks where Karkat had bitten her itched, but Feferi gently- but firmly, unbreakably- removed Terezi’s fingers from the mark.

“Shhh, shh shh. It's alright Terezi. You're almost done.”

“How can you tell?” Terezi asked. Her skin looked different, but not anywhere close to the fully shapeshifted form of Feferi, of Nepeta, of Tavros.

“Smell,” Feferi said gently, grinning a little. “I can smell you, sister, you're one of us now. Can't turn back, even if you wanted to at this point. Just another minute or two and your true form will rip out of you. Shhhh, shhh, Terezi, you're doing great.” Feferi moved a sweat plastered bang from Terezi’s forehead. “You're doing so well. It's almost over.”

Feferi was no liar, and soon enough Terezi was lurching forward, onto her hands and knees, screaming, screaming, howling. The pain vanished in a matter of moments, too quick for Terezi to notice it had ebbed until it was gone, and all that was left was the howl. Feferi was howling too, eyes yellow, hair coating her entire body. She'd transformed with Terezi, and from the other rooms of the house they could hear their Pack, howling in answer, welcoming Terezi home.


	5. Ancestors/Dancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flush again!

“Are you _shore_ shell like me?” Feferi asked, holding onto Terezi’s hand nervously. Her free hand kept twitching up to smooth her unruffled hair, pat down her wrinkleless blouse, adjust her goggles, or tug at the hem of her ironed skirt. 

“It’ll be fine,” Terezi assured with confidence she did not have, but could convey.

“She worked with my ancestor,” Feferi reminded, tugging at a cowlick that was not actually a cowlick until she started tugging at it. “She’ll have ideas about me. About how my ancestor and I compare. She’ll be looking for the similarities.”

“A valid point,” Terezi mused, “But she’s smart as hell! She’ll know you’re nothing like her as soon as you open your mouth!”

Feferi reached up to fuss with her hair again and Terezi swatted the hand away. “It’s _fine,”_ she insisted. “She’ll like you. I know I do.”

Feferi smiled at her and the two arrived at their destination. Neophyte Redglare, who was no longer such a neophyte, had adamantly refused to give her descendant her hive address, and instead had requested to meet her descendant's matesprit in her office. Feferi lifted her hand to knock and was startled when the door swung open.

“Pupae,” Redglare, a knobby old veteran and one of Alternia’s most successful lawyers, said, “Y’all loud as shit. Get your asses inside before the entire communal officestem hears about how nervous you are to meet me.”

After that, the three talked and Feferi calmed down, and the general conclusion was that the meeting had gone very well.

\--

GC: F3F3R1 1 4M GO1NG TO FUCK1NG D13

GC: L1T3R4LLY

GC: HURRY UP

CC: MINNOW!

CC: W-ER-E WORKING ON IT!

Terezi had never intended to meet Feferi’s ancestor. As a matter of fact, it was entirely off the table! Terezi was going to act as Feferi’s most trusted legal advisor and her role in the rebellion would be with books and databases and rewriting and rewriting and _rewriting_ of the Condence’s laws, and perhaps helping implementing those laws after Feferi took the throne. She was in no way supposed to be used as bait.

“Whale, whale, whale,” an ancient, older than time voice said as the door swung open. Terezi tensed, battle ready, because while she might have stood no chance against the actual fucking _empress_ that did not mean she was going to go down without her best fight. “Water have we here?”

The Condence’s grin was wide, too many fangs, her Ψdon’s entente was gold (if larger than the one Terezi was used to smelling), and her hair was billowing behind her in a mountain. She did, in many ways, resemble Feferi, but the way she walked, held herself, cold, assured, practiced, set Terezi’s hairs on end.

“I am Legislacerator Terezi Pyrope! I am a member of the Heiress’s Rebellion and matesprit to the woman who will defeat you!” Terezi tried to make her voice even, steady, confident. Against peers, she would have seemed entirely assured. Against a sea dweller as old as this, she probably looked like a trembling meowkit.

Indeed, the Condence only laughed at her, and she shivered but did not falter.

“That guppy doesn’t stan’a chance,” the empress said, fangs gleaming against the age-blackened skin around them. “Tell you water, though. I’ll let you wash me krill her! Won’t that be gillarious, little _bait_ sprit?”

“She won’t lose to you.” God Terezi wished she had her cane. Wish they’d left her with that instead of her phone.

“Shore, and I’mma glubbin’ gutterblood.” The Condence rolled her eyes, but then went back to grinning. “But you know what’s _alwaves_ fun? When pupae boo-hoo over their injured quads and fling ‘emselves water-eyed into battle.”

Terezi’s bilesac sank like a brick.

“But that means I gotta get’chu nice an’ injured ‘fore my little loinspawn shows, don’t it?”

Terezi clenched her fists a little tighter and tried not to shake, tried not to tremble in front of this ancient, massive woman.

“Oh no it does _NOT!”_ Feferi bellowed from the doorway, eyes wide with righteous fury.


	6. Eridan Involved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashhhhhhhh :D


End file.
